Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-25623882-20140724183434
Ok,here's another season of my original series(and yes,I noticed no one answered my last one but I'm going to assume its because I posted it at midnight)And age wise,Emma,Belinda, Matthew,Peter,Raymond,Tanya and Charlene are 19,Holly,Shannen,Dan, Connor,Brian and Annie are 16,Christy ,Layla,Travis,Caleb and Kelly are 15,and Marty's 30.Yay. Waterfalls Main Plot:Peter,angry and hurt after Caleb makes the decision to"de-gay" himself,makes a dangerous decision at a party. Subplot:Kelly becomes extremely paranoid and clingy around Dan,and he's sick of her.But he also knows can't break up with a girl who's suffering an eating disorder.What's a boy to do? Third Plot:Christy makes a new friend in Annie,but begins to worry when she begins feeling things about her she really shouldn't. Close To Me Main Plot:Shannen's got it all-caring and sweet older boyfriend Matthew,the ability to graduate early this year,and her abusive father is out of her life forever.But it just feels like something's...missing. Luckily a certain new boy named Brian is there to..."help". Subplot:Holly is paranoid about her boyfriend being away at college. A Kiss Is Just A Kiss Main Plot:Holly learns about Shannen's affair with Brian.Whats a girl to do? Subplot:Charlene's got the perfect plan to help Dan get rid of Kelly for good. Third Plot:Tanya's sick of being a pathetic ,dropout waitress.Wait,what's that?The Navy?Sounds good..but what about Raymond? Fotographia Main Plot:Layla's boyfriend Josh pressures her into sexting. Subplot:Charlene's got a new apartment, and she's dedicated several blogs to it..yeah,cuz that's not a terrible idea. Sick In The Head Main Plot:Kelly seeks revenge on Dan and Charlene with the help of Scott..a vicious senior who isn't exactly happy his new crush is obsessed with another guy. Subplot:Layla fears Josh gave her a STD, and begins to doubt her choices. Bearded Ladies Plot:Caleb's"therapy"is totally working. He's not attracted to guys anymore at all, and he's even got a hot new girlfriend in the form of Annie..too bad she's got him all figured out. Waiting for A Girl Like You Main Plot:Brian's got his eye on Holly,but she sees right through his act.He ruined her best friend's life,she sure as hell isn't letting him do the same to her. Subplot:Belinda and Charlene take an advertising class,and their new professor gets a little too close for comfort. Third Plot:Kelly's completely happy with Scott,and over Dan.Too bad Scott's a little violent.Nothing a woman couldn't fix, right?Wrong. Questing for Love Main Plot:Travis bonds with new sports coach Mr. Carson,who soon gets him involved in some very dangerous activities.. Subplot:Holly and Brian realize they might just be perfect for each other.Too bad Shannen says otherwise.What will our(ok,my)two favorite manipulative rich kids do? Heart Like Mine Main Plot:Travis's friendship with Carson becomes more and more unhealthy by the minute. Subplot:Christy and Annie become closer and closer..will the former ever accept herself? Holiday Road Main Plot:The college-agers go on a road trip. Subplot:Travis is desperate to hide how far Carson's"attempted"molestation went. Cease to Desist Main Plot:Peter opens up an all-ages club,but fears temptation to get high will return. Subplot:Travis parties away to forget what happened with Carson,leading to a big mistake with an increasingly unstable Kelly.. Love Is Color Blind Main Plot:Tanya and Raymond find themselves in a love triangle with Heidi- beautiful,intelligent,and Muslim. Subplot:Scott is obsessed with getting back at Kelly;who's now obsessed with Travis after their night together.Travis, however,thinks it might has been another thing entirely... Third Plot:Holly is desperate to hide her dark sexual past from Brian. Pure and Wholesome Main Plot:Kelly is forced to get back with an increasingly violent Scott after he blackmails her. Subplot:Emma fears she is pregnant with Matthew's baby. In Your Eyes Main Plot:Shannen's father is back,and claims he has cancer and thus needs bone marrow..from her.Will she ever forgive him?(Yeah right) Subplot:Peter and Caleb are this close to getting back together,but will the latter discover the former's drug addiction? The Rest of My Life Plot:Kelly's trial against Scott looms upon her,and she begins to realize some of her choices might work against her. And that's it!And yes,I know it's far from my best work(heck,it's far from anyone's best work)but season 9 was really fun to make descriptions for so..yeah.Feedback.